


Good Morning

by 88dragons



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/88dragons/pseuds/88dragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a nice way for a guy to wake up, I suppose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I keep forgetting to say that I own nothing, ain't makin' a profit, and I don't know these two guys. I wish I did, but I don't.

Richard was having a dream. A very nice dream.

He was dreaming that he was lying in bed, the sun was just beginning to make its appearance, it was quiet and peaceful, and a lovely pair of lips, warm and soft, was trailing kisses over his naked skin. They started by gently brushing his lips before descending down onto his jaw, collarbone, chest, lavishing attention on both his nipples before making their way to his navel, where they opened, allowing a wet tongue to glide in and out of his bellybutton. He arched off the bed at this, the fingers of one hand digging into the pillow his head was on as the other found the head those lips were attached to, burying into the silky strands of brown hair he found there.

And then those lips were moving again, finding the crease between hip and thigh, ghosting over his balls, whispering as they followed the thick vein up the underside of his erection, until finally enclosing over the deep red head, that tongue once again darting out to collect the precum leaking, and then…

“Shit!” He cursed, coming fully awake to the realization that it wasn’t a dream at all as his entire length was sucked down.

He sat up on his elbows, looking down at Lee who was exquisitely going down on him in the predawn hour of the day. Sneaky little bastard.

Lee pulled himself away, releasing Richard’s cock, to let it flop back down on his stomach, glistening with saliva, still dripping precum, which splattered on his abdomen. 

“Morning!” He exclaimed rather cheerfully. And with dexterity of the tongue that was miraculous to not only witness first hand, but to experience, Lee licked up the precum, and then managed to practically inhale Richard’s cock while only using that devilish tongue.

“Son of a bitch!” Richard exclaimed, plopping back down flat onto the bed, pushing his head back into the pillow as far as he possibly could, and covering his face with both of his arms crossed over his eyes.

Lee, the bastard, chuckled around his erection, making Richard arch and moan, basically against his will. 

Lee slid all the way up and then all the way down, before coming back up again, and lavishing a great amount of attention and care on just the head, running his tongue all around and under the foreskin. Richard bent his legs, heels digging into the mattress, toes curling tightly. While the sounds Lee was making, humming, and then, of course, the sounds his wet mouth was making as it worked, were intentional, Richard was having to fight to keep silent, low moans and what were basically growls, issuing forth of their own free will.

Lee sucked on the head with enough force to embarrass a vacuum cleaner, before leaving his partner’s cock completely (this earned him a few more curse words, which he ignored) and began bestowing attention to his balls, sucking one into his mouth at a time and swallowing around them (Richard had a moment where he wondered if he would lose them completely). He licked and sucked for another few minutes, before that evil tongue followed the vein at the underside of Richard’s cock once again, swirling the head in his mouth, before slowly descending down the hardened member.

Richard literally could not take anymore. His hands flew from where they had been covering his face, sinking into Lee’s hair, gripping his head none too gently, as his balls tightened, and the base of his spine tingled. With another growl, he came, hard, thrusting his cock as far down Lee’s throat as he could get, his essence pumping out in waves.

Lee took it all without complaint, not releasing Richard until he was thoroughly spent. Even messaging his balls to make sure and get every last drop before allowing the now flaccid member to slip slowly from his mouth.

Lee sat up, looking rather proud of himself. 

“You better hurry up,” he said, flopping down next to Richard on the bed. “You have to be in the makeup chair in an hour or so.”

Richard glared at him, though there was no fire behind it, and Lee laughed. 

“An hour?” Richard glanced over at the clock just to confirm the time, and yes, it was an hour.

Plenty of time to repay the favor and still get to the makeup trailer in time.


End file.
